Powers
The Powers, are the superhuman telekinetic abilities that Andrew Detmer, Matt Garetty, and Steve Montgomery all aquire in the film Chronicle. Matt, Steve and Andrew all gained these various powers after being exposed to a mysterious blue crystal that they found in a large hole in the ground. The trios main power is telekinesis, however through practice, they discover that their powers function in a similar fashion to muscles; growing stronger through repeated use. The trio would proceed to utilize their newfound skills throughout the film for various situations from simple things such as pranks and talent shows, to amazing feats such as flying, manipulating the elements, and physically overpowering other individuals. The Abilities Use and Discovered By The Trio *'Telekinesis' - The core ability shared by the trio after coming into contact with The Mysterious Crystal. With this ability, they are capable of moving, crushing, and swinging various objects through their minds. In the backyard early in the film, they display great techniques of telekinesis (Matt curving a ball, Andrew stopping the ball, etc). Also, through this ability the three are able to learn and develop new powers that can make them otherwise rather three formidable individuals. *'Flight\Levitation'- An ability that they acquire later on in the film, this power is an extension of their telekinetic abilities. Matt, Steve and Andrew are able to telekinetically levitate themselves off of the ground as well as propel themselves at remarkable speeds. This makes for a much more efficient way to travel from place to place rather than just using a vehicle. *'Invulnerability' - Their powers granted them a form of telekinetic durability which basically is an invisible skin of armor that will come to their aid when it is required (when Andrew stabbed Matt's hand with the fork in which the fork was bent and Matt suffered no injuries). While the armor is being used, they are virtually untouchable. Unfortunately, this ability will only work if they are prepared for whatever form of harm is threatening them, and if they fail to react in time, it can result in them being seriously injured or even killed (as seen when Steve is struck by lighting and Andrew is impaled through the chest by a spear that was part of a statue). **'Superhuman Strength' - The three are able to telekinetically enhance their natural physical abilities, thereby granting them a massive increase in things such as physical strength. This ability allowed them to literally overpower virtually anything in a physical fight (as used by Andrew when he attacked his father in his house and at the hospital). **'Detecting '- An ability shared by both Matt and Steve (it's possible that Andrew also had this ability, but it is never shown), this ability allows them to sense one another and acts as a warning siren that lets them know if the other is in trouble. This power manifests as (rather intense) nosebleeds whenever one of the three is using their powers at a vigorous level. **'Psionic Burst'- Andrew used this ability only once, when he awoke from a state of unconsciousness. This ability was unrefined, and so it was highly destructive, destroying the wall of his hospital room in mere seconds. Category:Supernatural Elements